lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
LOTR Mod Official Server
This is a page based purely on the ''official server of Lord of the Rings mod. Other large, populated servers have their own pages, which can be found from links at the bottom of this page.'' The IP is ''lotr.g.akliz.net' The LOTR Mod Official Server is a server with an 40 player maximum that has many players, rulers, alliances and cities. Here is the link to the corresponding facebook site. Aidansebastian has made an awesome trailer video for this server. Thank you for that. The trailer video might be a bit a bit outdated since the last world reset. Try it out and check what's left and what's new. 08/04/2015: The server is online! Feel free to join and play, however we have puta limit to 40 players at a time, to reduce lag. I'll keep it updated. '-Bat Rules of the Server Please click this link to read the rules. RolePlay of the Server, Factions & Players. You can read more about the Players, Factions and Role-Play of the Server on the "Official LOTRmod Server Player Wiki"! Factions and Rulers Most of the regions of Middle Earth are already taken on the server and ruled by different Lords and Ladies. The following list is sorted in alphabetical order and shows a current list of the rulers of the server: Cities already built or in advanced WIP state There are a lot of cities and other places already built on the server. All of them are worth the hassle of the long voyage to get there - depending of what you are willing to sacrifice of time or health. The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: Heavily Work in Progress Builds The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: Barad-Dur The dark tower of sauron being built by Mairion second in comand of mordor Barad dur is WIP. gate is done and so as forge room and throne room. fortress heavily being built {Planed features} crypts,dungeons,Many Many towers,gladiator rings Large scale Forge room torture room{for show most of the time} Bree' '''This settlement of Men is being built by '''Skelesam '''with help from '''ComboBob'. It will be guarded and maintained by the Rangers Of The North and serve as an outpost and recruiting centre, as well as a more neutral and welcoming place for meetings etc. Carn-dûm: '''The City Fortress of Angmar is being built by '''KingTulkas. wolfboycameron is helping. Crossing of Poros: '''The city that defends the people of Harad. Umbar, Near and Far Harad and the Half-Trolls. Its ruled by RookieNinjas II, wipeout2099 and RookieNinjas are the builders. Crossing of Poros is the capitol of Harandor. wipeout2099 is also the steward of Crossing of Poros. You shouldn't make troubles there as an enemy of Harad or you might be hunted. '''Arta ion Estaryan Elen: '''A fortress being built by '''vaclav999. Glaerdir, however, built its foundations and outer walls. It is located south of the Forlindon FT point. Aldburg : This city is in between Edoras and Mering stream and is being built by Lord Jamez45767 of rohan (lord of aldburg) this city is a fortress protecting the road to Mering Stream 2 people are now helping Jamez mr_tinty and MinecraftLord572 Galtrev: '''The capital city of Dunland (is actually a lore build not in movies tho) being constructed by '''ThaMarauder. Osgiliath: Currently being built by a force of Gondorians, Osgiliath is owned by Captain_Faramir. The two main builders are Captain_Faramir and F4M3xFTW. Osgiliath is the capital of Gondor and are a huge defense. Linhir: 'Being built by Bearclaw13, this city is in Lebennin (Southern Gondor). It is to be a cultural city, and so far he has built surrounding farms and a small fort to guard the city. '''Vinyamar: ' Suburb of Mithlond, this elven city is ruled by '''Hayoo. This city, according to the legend came into existance when some surviving Noldorin elves of the 1st age decided to rebuild a smaller version of the city Vinyamar, first city of the Noldor in Middle-Earth. It later became a suburb of Mithlond due to its close proximity of the city and the inhabitants originally being from Mithlond. Whitefall: Whitefall is no lore city. It is owned by Eomer_, the Guardian of Southern Rohan. A detailed, large and beautiful city located north of Edoras. There will be a road built connecting both towns. Whitefall will be open for all good and neutral players. There will be shops, other players, a "gladiator" arena with betting and much more. Whitefall will also be a fortress for one of Rohan's Armies. Whitefall is going to be a role-play city, like Gondor. You can also get a citizenship to Whitefall and even a job! There will be also a rank/title system, some rules etc. like that of Gondor. But for now, they are just looking some mature acting players who will help them to build it. (There are now 3 players building Whitefall besides of Eomer_) Mering Stream: '''Mering stream is the ruler of rohan mew army's home city it is currently under construction by mewarmy and his Lord of Rohan Jamez45767, it is the border between gondor and Rohan and is situated along the road. '''Lake Town: '''Being built by Bob101234-self proclaimed master of Lake Town, The Town is situated in the Long Lake and can be found by heading South from the Long Lake spawn point until directly East of the Wood Elven River. The community sports little more than a few small houses and an island where the Town's food is grown. The Town is planned to be a major center of trade and to manage a large fishing industry by which it can sustain itself. Planned BuildsCategory:Servers The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: '''Beorn's Lands: '''Planned build by '''ZombieSheepRule Dol Amroth: '''The city of the Swan Knights ruled by the Prince of Dol Amroth, SirWilsonGS. '''Durthang: '''A build planned after the February 1st update and one of the main places of evil and orcs within Mordor. '''Esgaroth: '''Located South of Dale. To be built by newcomers Schmidtt94 and Zongaaru. '''Fort Nox: '''A build planned after the February 1st update will be the location of the Angmar Military Treasury and Armory.This is being built by '''Illuvatars_Bane. Goblin Town: A future Gundabad stronghold that will be built after the February world update. Mt. Gram: '''A future Gundabad stronghold that will be built after the February world update. '''Trollshaws Outpost: '''A heavily fortified outpost that is the basis of the Black Empire's strength in the Lone Lands. '''Torogaur: '''The capital city/stronghold of Pertorogwaith located at the southern foot of the volcano on the island of Tol Torog (near theTol Torog FT point). This will be built by Scrubor. Councils or Groups All of the information below is describing large scale faction interaction such as guilds and alliances. Feel free to add your own council/group if it consists of '''more than 2 factions. Dwarven House / Dwarven Council This is an elite group of seven of the finest dwarven warriors across the server. The houses in the Dwarven House include the Ered Luin, Khazad-Dum, the City of Gundabad, Ered Mithrin, the Iron Hills, and the Orocarni. There is one Lord per region that comes when a Lord calls a council. All councils are held at Gundabad when it is rebuilt. The High King of the Council is Azaghal_79 (formerly known as squatch_thunder7). The lordship of the members of the council is undisputed. Each Lord was gifted with a ring of their Realm/City. The rings were forged and inscribed within the halls of the greatest realm of the Khazad, Moria. The founding members consist of: * Azaghal_79 (squatch_thunder7) - The appointed High King of the Council, ruler of the Blue Mountains, and Forger of the Dwarven Rings. * Spoangitybob - Lord of the Dwarven Kingdom of Khazad-Dum and protector of the southern Misty Mountains. * iwellner45 - Lord of Durin's City located at Mount Gundabad. * Gror_the_King (SpeedySC) - Lord of the Iron Hills and co-guardian of the icy north. * aidansebastian - Lord of the Grey Mountains, co-guardian of the icy north, and inscriber of the Dwarven Rings. The council has since appointed various other lords such as * Thorin_the_King - King Under the Mountain. * SebbeoPetrini '''- Ruler of the Red Mountains. The Morgul Empire This is a group started by '''Gombar_the_Black or formerly known as SirWilsonGS. As far as we know, it includes the factions of Gundabad and Dol Guldur. The empire also holds strong ties with both Angmar and Isengard. This is a group started by Gombar_the_Black or formerly known as SirWilsonGS. As far as we know, it includes the factions of Gundabad and Dol Guldur. The empire also holds strong ties with both Angmar and Isengard. The Morgul Empire has holdings in Goblin Town, Mt. Gram, Dol Guldur, the Trollshaws, part of Mt. Gundabad, and Mt. Caradhras. The great capital city of Gundabad, Caradhras is the greatest place of evil within the Misty Mountains, and one of the greatest places of evil in all of Middle Earth. They are also stationed in the Gundabad portion of Mount Gundabad. Council of the High-Elves The 2nd king of the High-Elves, SinzPet, upon his rise to the throne created a council consisting of the most prestigious elves of the faction. The council acts as the king's advisors and representatives. You can also read more of the High-Elves of the Official Server on the "Player/Faction/RolePlay- Wiki" if you're interested. When he himself is unavailable, the council memebers hold the authority to govern the faction in his absence. They act out his will, help out new elves in their struggle to survive and also handle foreign affairs to the extent of their abilities. As the most renowned and respected elves of the faction they have been chosen to help govern the High-Elves. The council also increases the opportunities for others to be able to contact the "government" of the high-elves, as the different memebers are online on different hours of the day. The Council consists of: *'SinzPet' - 2nd King of the High-Elves and Loremaster of Lindon. *'IronRyts' (formerly: RycoflyerBear) - Lord of Rivendell. *'Internet_Miners' - Brother of the 1st king of the High-Elves (Glaerdir), Hand of the King, heir to the throne and Lord of Fangorn. *'OculosMortis' Turcarer ''(formerly: BMBIHNTR) - ''Lord of Mithlond and chief Architect of the High-Elves. *'Gil-Galad' (formerly: AFbaloglu) - Elder. *'Hayoo' Ciryatur ''- ''Lord of Vinyamar. * Overlordess - Curanir. Extra: The story of how SinzPet became the 2nd King of the High-Elves (Quenta Neuron: The Tale of the Successor) The King of Lindon, Glaerdir (MG, coolseb1000), marched with his loyal lords and allied men of Gondor towards Mordor for one last battle to cleanse Middle-Earth from it's filth, where they met their armies at the border of the black land. The battle took days, and every day they lost many, with bodies piling up at both sides of the battlefield. And as victory seemed within reach of the kings of men and elves something happened that brought a great confusion upon the battlefield: Men and elves and orcs suddenly found themselves intermingled and no one knew north from south. And it was in the midst this chaos of battle that King Glaerdir went mysteriously missing and was nowhere to be found. After ending the battle with the retreat of the orcs, the elves and the men of Gondor searched for what felt like ages. Glaerdir was not found and was presumed dead, lost between mud and blood of fallen friends and foes. The brother of the king, Internet_Miners, Lord of Fangorn, who was still grieving for his brother felt that he could not abandon his beloved people in the woods and thus passing on the Kingship to the Steward of the king, SinzPet, who, with grief still knawing at his heart, accepted the throne. Thus becomming the 2nd King of Lindon. White Council The White Council is a group of the elite, good aligned players of the server. They work together on a large, faction scale so that they can combat the forces of evil. The group consists of the highest ranking players of the main "good" factions, including Kings and High Lords alike. The group consists of: * internet_miners - High King of Fangorn and Hand of the King to SinzPet, the High King of Lindon. He was one of the founding members and very influential with most other players on the server. * SinzPet himself, another founding member, High King of the High Elves. * Faelon (Formerly: Xenphir) and TheBlueTrickster, more Elven kin, were founding members and partake in the council as influential representatives of the Mirkwood kingdom. * Arantoer_II ', the final founding member but definitely not the least, engages in activities as the King of Gondor'' and Horse Lord of Rohan. The White Council later admitted three invaluable players as their latest members: * '''Azaghal_79, the first new member, Lord of all Dwarves, Co-founder of the Northern Alliance and ruler of Ered Luin. * Hell_Metallicus, soon after, was graced into the Council as the Chieftan of the Rangers of the North and Co-founder of the Northern Alliance. * Captain_Faramir, following these additions, Prince of Ithilien, Lord of Osgiliath, General to Gondor's armies and Heir to the Throne of Gondor. Even at this moment the Council convenes to discuss trade, border troubles and incoming threats from treacherous neighbours. Their reach is nearly limitless as they can thwart even the deadliest of enemy plans. Their spheres of influence allies themselves closely to the most powerful of players, including most Dwarven lords and High Elves. Their contacts include the richest players on the server and the White Council itself has accomplished warriors of renown. They are ever vigil, always watching. Cross them and you may be forgiven, but never forgotten. There are rumors that the White Council has a secret location where they all meet, and it is said to be never found by anyone outside of the White Council. Some even say the location is not even in Middle-Earth. Others say they all communicate through Palentirs. Even we are unsure of the truth. AA-Guild Not yet an official group, though there have been a rising and a fall in members and publicity. This guild is primarily a joke for the true Alcoholics. It is an elite group, where everyone is welcome with the achievement and Alcoholic Shield. There is rumored to be an actual Guild (being) build somewhere. Though nobody knows how and where. The founders of this guild were: * Arantoer_II (back in the day he was only a Horse-Lord of Rohan under the name of b_boymasterman). * Evil_Mogwai, former King of Dunland. Even though they were enemies, they appreciated drinking with each other after fighting on the battlefield, and decided that every race and man or woman should have a place where they can rest, drink or laugh in peace. They are also viewing themselves outside of all politics when honoring or acting on the title of an AwwA-member. Which ironically, is not anonymous at all. Entry to this guild is free for anyone by drinking 72 potent vodka's in a row. And equipping the alcoholism shield when approaching other members or the guild itself (if it exists at all). Category:Gameplay Category:Role Play Category:Official Server